The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows and more particularly to a sliding window construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double hung windows are commonly used in the construction of residences, and with the increasing volume of mobile home construction and recreational vehicles, aluminum channels and extrusions have become commonly employed to construct the window frames and the window sashes.
In double hung windows, two pairs of parallel tracks are formed within the window frame with a pair of window sashes being suitably secured for operation within the tracks. One of the problems inherent in the double hung windows relates to the lack of removability of such windows to facilitate the replacement, repair of cleaning.
Examples of various window constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,797; 3,796,009; 3,837,118; and 3,908,730. The window constructions of the last two above mentioned patents relate to storm windows for single or double hung windows where the problem of removability of the window is especially important.
Such prior art window constructions often times include pre-positioned aligned cutouts within a portion of a trackway to facilitate removal of the windows as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,797. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,118 the trackway, at least for one edge of the sash, is of a depth sufficient for insertion of the edge of the window sash into the trackway to the full depth of thus permitting the other edge to be aligned with the opposing trackway and then appropriately centered by means such as spring loaded plungers which operate against the trackway to maintain the centered position. Another example of this type of structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,730.
Such prior art window constructions do not provide the most efficient and economical assemblies from a cost, construction, assembly or ease of removal basis.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved window construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved construction which is easy to manufacture and easy to assemble and disassemble.